dccharactershipfandomcom-20200214-history
Zachary Pilot (Sparrow)
Zachary Pilot was a boy from a rich family named the pilots that owned a group of oil well. One day his parents where mysteriously killed by The Planner who was secretly a old friend of Zach parents was planning to turn Zachary into his portage when Charles Richard the family butler adopted Zachary who demand that Charles train him to find his parents killer (Charles was a ex CIA agent) . Charles agreed only if he could help him to fight crime. So the two used the familyss wealth to buy equipment and vehicles to fight crime as Sparrow and Guardian . Spectacular Issue: 1 A Sparrow Is Born " Ever hero has a origin story this one is mine." Once not so long ago there was a child born to Nathan Pilot and Sara Pilot. They named him Zachary because of his fire red hair. They raised him lovingly as did there bodyguard Charles Richard. Nathan Owned a large robotic company along with his partner Jack Silas . Jack spoke to Nathan the day after he brought his son home "Congratulation Nathan On the birth of your son I ''would ''like to see him one day soon." Nathan replied "Thank You........Ok if you really want to bye." Nathan hangs up and speaks " That was strange ." Charles who was in the same room cleaning replied " What is sir ?" Nathan answered " Nothing itss nothing ." As Charles continued dusting Nathan pondered Silas words. The years go by and Silas never meets Zachary however On Zachary fifth birthday they go out to get ice cream. Charles drives them to the ice cream parlor. After he drops them off he goes to run a quick errand. After they exit the parlor they notice that charles still isntt back so they wait on a bench. After a few minutes a man walk up to them and pulls out a gun. The Man yells "Hands in the air and hand over your wallet and jewels!" Nathan sowlyy reach for his wallet then all of the sudden he punchs the man in the face. The fall down in pain as Nathan struggle to get the gun away from him. The man fire the pistol shooting Nathan and Sara screams in horror. The man shoots Sara then turns to Zachary who is looking at his parents scared out of his mind. The man says "Your coming with me boy!" Just then a car turns the corner and hits the man killing him. Out of the car Charles comes out of the car and sees Nat and Sara dead. He then turns to Zachary who is crying his eyes out. Charles speaks " Master Zachary I am so sorry ! I am sorry I was not here!" The police come and Zachary tells then his story and after his family funeral he talks to Charles. Zachary says" What now Charles?" Charles replied " I have permission to adopted you we will still live in the pilot family house." Zachary nods and then says " Charles I want you to train me to fight crime you where a former CIA agent you can do it. Charles hesitates but then agrees " Very Well master Zachary but only if I get to help you. " Thus the crime fighters Protector and Sparrow where born.